


Unfriendly Neighbours

by Haleymotherofgod (tylerhohoho)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embarassment, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Letters, M/M, harris being a dick, implied wall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhohoho/pseuds/Haleymotherofgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s wrong, Stiles?” his hand wrapped around Stiles’ waist in comfort.</p><p>“Oh. My…God…” Stiles moaned before handing over the letter,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfriendly Neighbours

When Stiles got up the morning after to leave for work, he saw the folded letter shoved under his door. Hesitantly, he opened the letter and scanned it…

"DEREK!!!!"

Derek heard his boyfriend’s heartbeat shoot up and ran out to the hall before he even called out his name,

“What’s wrong, Stiles?” his hand wrapped around Stiles’ waist in comfort.

“Oh. My…God…” Stiles moaned before handing over the letter,

_To the couple in Apt 23_

_While I’ve only been here for 3 weeks I can assure you that most tenants have this complaint. While I’m sure you and your lover are very happy together the neighbourhood does not have to hear him screaming a variation of, “Oh God, Derek, don’t stop, I’m about to come.”  several times a night. Also the animalistic sounds within the apartment make me concerned as we are not allowed to have dogs in this building. Please don’t make me have to call the landlord._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Adrian Harris_

_PS Stop having sex against the wall, they are very, VERY thin. So thin that I can hear the vibrator buzzing._

Derek and Stiles moved to a new apartment with thicker walls halfway across town within the week.


End file.
